


Never Not

by Stylinson__Syndrome



Series: dom/sub oneshots [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, CEO Harry, CEO Louis, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Power Play, Public Humiliation, Spanking, Stress Louis, Strict Harry, Sub Louis, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinson__Syndrome/pseuds/Stylinson__Syndrome
Summary: Prompt : Louis is the CEO of his company.  He has had a bad day, disrespectful to Harry. Harry spanks Louis in his own office, door wide open.ORNow, anything to say to Samantha?" Harry asked Louis sternly.Louis flushed, eyes turned irritated as he looked away. "No" he mumbled, not in a submissive mood today.Harry grabbed both his arms, putting them on his back as he bent Louis down on Samantha's desk, landing two harsh smacks to Louis' covered bottom."No?" Harry asked, leaving Louis there. It wasn't the first time Louis got spanked in front of his employees, but it was still , nevertheless, embarrassing.Louis eyes widened in shock as he realised he was once again being publicly spanked in front of his employees. He knew that meant that it was that Harry wasn't tolerating his misbehaviour anymore but he didn't care."No." Louis said firmly, hoping Harry would let him go and handle this at home like he would always do.





	Never Not

Louis sighed as he ruffled through his hair once more, going through the document the millioned time because the client stated that "it could be improved". He added some new vocabulary to make it seem professional but nothing strategic could be thought up of Louis' sleep deprived mind. 

He gulped another cup of coffee, calling for a meeting. This client was one of Louis' most important clients, letting Louis' company earn millions and millions of fundings, and when Louis proudly presented his work to the new CEO of the company, Mr. Aoki, he simply rejected it with a "could be improved" and "expected more than that". 

As he ordered his secretary, Samantha, to get him another cup of coffee, she informed him that she wasn't allowed to give him his 7th cup of coffee, as 6 was his maximum, instructed by Mr Styles, not only the bigger shareholder of the same company, but also Louis' dominant. 

And everyone knew that. Everyone knew Harry was Louis' dominant, it was easy to tell from the tension when Louis was misbehaving, or when Harry would subconsciously call Louis "babydoll" or maybe it was the birthmarks that gave it away. Yeah, that must be it.

Everyone was born with a unique birthmark on their neck. The only person who has the same birthmark as you, is your dominant or submissive. Dominants have their birthmarks in red and submissives have theirs in blue. Switches have it in the colour purple and the neutrals have their birthmarks black, or no birthmarks at all. 

In cases of a polygamous relationship, all three would have the same birthmarks on their necks. 

Not only that, your pairing partner's initials will be formed on your wrist when both parties then 18. Harry having LT in beautiful cursives and a smiley face while Louis have HS. in Doctors handwriting.

"Well is Mr Styles here now?!" Louis yelled, feeling frustrated. He didn't get to see Harry last night because of work, he didn't have enough sleep as he slept at the office, he couldn't get a new idea out, he had tons of work to do and now he couldn't even get his cup of coffee.

Frightened, Samantha pushed her chair back, ready to give Mr Tomlinson his requested cup of coffee. 

"Yes, in fact, he is" a deep stern voice came from the door behind, revealing Harry wearing a maroon suit, hair styled smartly. He wrapped an arm around louis' waist, giving Louis a stern glare as Louis flushed from embarrassment, knowing he would be punished later. 

"Sit down, Samantha." He ordered, "if something like that happens again, call me immediately, alright love?" He suggested, giving a dimpled smile. 

"Yes sir" she said, smiling back at harry.

"Now, anything to say to Samantha?" Harry asked Louis sternly. 

Louis flushed, eyes turned irritated as he looked away. "No" he mumbled, not in a submissive mood today. 

Harry grabbed both his arms, putting them on his back as he bent Louis down on Samantha's desk, landing two harsh smacks to Louis' covered bottom. 

"No?" Harry asked, leaving Louis there. It wasn't the first time Louis got spanked in front of his employees, but it was still , nevertheless, embarrassing.

Louis eyes widened in shock as he realised he was once again being publicly spanked in front of his employees. He knew that meant that it was that Harry wasn't tolerating his misbehaviour anymore but he didn't care. 

"No." Louis said firmly, hoping Harry would let him go and handle this at home like he would always do. To his dismay, he held Louis tight, leading him into the meeting room filled with his employees. 

The meeting room immediately silenced at the sight of the two CEOs, one looking down in embarrassment and having his arms tackled. 

He pushed Louis down at the edge of the table, pushing him down. Louis side face landed on the table as he cried silently from the embarrassment. 

"Is anyone red at the moment?" Harry asked the employees, the dominants all shook their heads confidently while the submissives simply nod their head, knowing that they will witness the punishment.

"Louis." Harry voice pierced through the room. "Tell everyone what you did to be in this position" 

Louis let out a sob, being entirely submissive. "I-i was rude to S-Samantha and you." He stated simply, earning many disapproval head shakes and tsks from his employees, now acknowledging him as a submissive and not an employer. 

"15 now." Harry said sternly, landing the first smack down his bum. Louis eyes shut, not wanting to stare up at his employees. "Eyes open. Look at them." Harry instructed. Louis complied, not wanting to disobey. He looked up at several stern looks and certain looks of pity. 

The smacks rained down harshly, louis being able to feel each and every smack on his bum painfully. He was sure his bum was filled with red hand prints. 

"Legs spread." 

Harry landed the last five smacks down on his inner thighs, knowing that with every step, Louis' thighs will brush through each other. 

Louis sobbed as he stood up and went straight into his dom's chest, sobbing. 

"Colour" Harry asked Louis. "G-green"

He looked at his employees expectedly, all replying with "green". 

"Anyone red?" He asked as everyone look at the only two submissives in the room, both shaking their head in denial.

"Alright, I want all of you to look at page 14 of the contract and look for new ways to improve it. We will be back in 15 minutes and I expect all of you to have an idea. Casey, you are going to go through their ideas and tell me the final decision. Thank you." Harry instructed his employees sternly. All of them obeying, frightened from the smacks rained down to offend their boss once again. It could be one of the hardest smacks they have witnessed. 

As Harry wrapped his arm around Louis' waist, he dragged the smaller boy to Samantha'a desk first, the girl seeing everything from her desk. 

"What do you say to Samantha?" Harry asked sternly, removing Louis' sobbing face from his chest. 

"I-I'm sorry for y-yelling at you" he apologised as Samantha smiled, nodding at harry. 

Harry led Louis into his office, Harry sitting down and patting his lap. 

Louis cried as he sat down and cuddled with his dominant. "Shhh, shhh babydoll, it's alright" the dominant comforted. As the boy calmed down, harry just held him tight "I'm here, lovely, I'm here" he whispered.

When Louis finally calmed down, he looked up, face was tear stained, and asked "my punishment's not done yet?" He asked softly, and his tone broke Harry's heart into pieces but he just ran his hand through Louis' hair. 

"nope. that was a warning spanking. your punishment will be another 15 smacks with the paddle, and 20 minutes corner time." Harry informed, as Louis paled but nodded accepting.

"Yes sir." He mumbled. 

"Ready for the meeting?" He asked, smiling at the smaller boy, who nodded and stood up, fixing himself and wiping away his tears.

The two went in the meeting room, walking in professionally, even though Louis was a little red face. They pulled out the cushioned chair out but before Louis could sit, harry stopped him. 

"Wooden stool." Harry said sternly. Louis eyes widened in shock, along with all the employees in the meeting room. Having their first time witnessing Louis' punishment, they never realised how strict Harry was as a dom. Many of them thought he was a lenient dominant, someone who was more of a Friend rather than dominant. To most of them, it was the first time they saw Harry being a strict dom, and it scared them shitless. 

Louis came back from outside, getting a y'all wooden stool and sitting near Harry, trying his hardest to ignore the pain in his bum. 

"Good." Harry said, not wanting to add a "boy" yet, louis didn't deserve a praise just yet. 

"Casey, tell us about what you had discussed" Harry started as Louis kept quiet. 

Casey rambled and their meeting went on for quiet some time, not once did Louis leave the wooden stool. He kept quiet through most of the meeting and letting Harry do most of the talking, although he did point out certain important factors. 

"I believe that would work well, good job team." Harry smiled as they finally closed the file. "Lunch on me today!" He announced, earning many delighted smiles and expressions from his employees. He gave casey a $1000 bill, letting them cheer in joy. 

"Be back soon" he smiled as they waved goodbye to him and Louis, many giving Louis looks of pity. Louis simply smiled and said "thank you" to their kind gestures. 

"Lunch?" Harry asked Louis, who nodded silently. 

"I-I'm sorry, daddy." Louis apologised quietly. Harry smiled at him, wrapping his arms around the smaller man. "It's okay, love. I know you were really stress this morning, but that doesn't give you any excuse to be rude and yell at Samantha, yes?"

"Yes daddy" Louis almost whispered. 

"Now, let get lunch."  
-

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter/Instagram : @burguetteee_  
> Please pretend you don’t know anything if you know me irl


End file.
